


The Art of Dance

by StarStriking



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, Ballroom Dancing, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStriking/pseuds/StarStriking
Summary: *modern dance au* Keith Kogane moves from New York City to the town of Arielle, California to live with his brother, Shiro, who is a teacher and dancer at Lion Dance Company. Keith, being a dancer himself, finds comfort in the dance studio and starts dancing there. At first, it was just a substitute for his old dance studio back in New York, but over time, it becomes more than that.Lance McClain hasn't always lived in Arielle, California, but has lived there since he was 13. He has danced since he was 3 and ever since then, he has always loved it. Everything he does is to get better at his art and to be on the top. What will happen when an undiscovered dancer just as talented comes to Arielle and starts dancing at his studio?-TAGS WILL BE UPDATED OVER TIME AS THE STORY IS UPDATED-





	The Art of Dance

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read my other story, I always post the ages of the characters at the beginning of my stories in case I have changed any or just to not confuse anyone.   
> So here are the ages:  
> Keith: 17  
> Lance: 17  
> Shiro: 20  
> Allura: 19  
> Hunk: 18  
> Pidge/Katie: 14

**_____**  
**Keith**  
**_____**  
After another long day of driving, I finally arrived in Arielle, the town where my brother lived. It was so far from New York, I could barely fathom another trip back. Considering Arielle was in California, I do not think I'd ever want to drive that long again. Come to think of it, I barely made it here. The town was rather small compared to New York, actually, most cities were small compared to New York, but that meant no midnight city lights.  
No restaurants besides McDonald's stayed open past 11. So I drove around, looking for food to no avail. There was no way I could go to McDonald's. The food there would ruin my body quicker than a fire.  
So I decide I can wait to eat till tomorrow. I can go to Shiro's now, go to bed and eat tomorrow. Shiro is bound to have healthy food, right? He's a dancer too so he should at least have stuff that is good for all the exercise. Maybe I could even sneak something from his kitchen tonight.

        What was his address again? I park in the empty parking lot of a closed bookshop and unlock my phone. His address was already typed into the GPS so I just hit enter again. The directions were read out to me.  
"Take a left onto John Young Parkway and continue for 500 feet before turning onto Cresent Drive." I followed the directions into a neighborhood I'd never been to, hoping I had the right address. It would be really awkward if it was the wrong address. You might be wondering, why did I drive all the way from New York City to a small town in Northern California to my brother's house? In short, neither of my parents are around anymore so I have nowhere to live.

"Take a left onto John Young Parkway and continue for 500 feet before turning onto Cresent Drive." I followed the directions into a neighborhood I'd never been to, hoping I had the right address. It would be really awkward if it was the wrong address. You might be wondering, why did I drive all the way from New York City to a small town in Northern California to my brother's house? In short, neither of my parents are around anymore so I have nowhere to live.

  
        After my father left in the middle of the night, I was forced to use all my savings to pay for rent. Though, that money didn't pay rent for long, so Shiro, being the brother he is, offered to let me stay at his place as long as I could get there. Or at least until I can get a stable enough job to get an apartment or something. Honestly, I felt bad for having to stay at his place, but without parents and not being a legal adult was pretty hard. So it was either stay at his place or struggle to make any sort of money. And honestly, I didn't feel like struggling any more than I have already.

        When Father left in the middle of the night, I was forced to use all my savings to pay for rent. Though, that money didn't pay rent for long, so Shiro, being the brother he is, offered to let me stay at his place as long as I could get there. Or at least until I can get a stable enough job to get an apartment or something. Honestly, I felt bad for having to stay at his place, but without parents and not being a legal adult was pretty hard. So it was either stay at his place or struggle to make any sort of money. And honestly, I didn't feel like struggling any more than I have already.  
  
        Soon, I arrived at a house at the end of a cul-de-sac. One story, but it appeared to be big enough to have at least three rooms. Lord, how did Shiro afford this? Oh, I forgot him and his girlfriend moved in together so they probably have two incomes helping pay for it. I can only imagine being able to pay for a home. A sleek black car was parked in the driveway of the house. Fancy.

        After parking, I grabbed my backpack with my main stuff like my phone, some of my clothes, my charger, and a few other things, and headed up towards the door. Considering it was 12:43 in the morning, I figured that I could get the rest of my stuff in the morning. I knocked three times on the door and waited. Hopefully, Shiro would answer. I couldn't deal with a stranger. Hopefully, this was his house. I am just so tired. I could've sworn it was two minutes between me knocking and the door swinging open. Maybe it was, maybe the thirty seconds just seemed longer because of how tired I was. Who knows. All I know is it was not Shiro answering the door. Instead, I was met with a platinum-haired girl who seemed just as tired as I was.  
  
"Hello?" She mumbled, brushing away some hair from her face.  
  
"Hey, is Shiro here?" I ask, hoping that this was his girlfriend. I've never actually met his girlfriend, nor seen any picture of her, so it was honestly a gamble at this point. She is a dancer too, I think.  
  
"Yeah. He's sleeping. I'm gonna guess you are Keith?" That's a relief. This was at least his home. And she knew me. I may not know her, but she knows me.  
  
"Yup," I answered simply, hoping to get the formalities out of the way so I could sleep. I didn't even think of where I'd be sleeping. Shiro said he had room for me, but did he mean an extra room or a couch? At this point, I'd be fine with either. Even sleeping on the floor would be fine. After driving five days with barely any stopping, I was extremely thankful to be at a real house and not a cheap motel.  
  
"Okay, Shiro warned me you might be getting in late. I'm Allura. Come on in." She stepped back from the door, letting me in. Allura. That was her name. The dark home seemed so comforting. There was a very warm feeling in the home. "He fell asleep on the couch right there waiting for you so I suggest you be quiet unless you want to deal with a groggy Shiro." Allura pointed to a knocked out Shiro, who was indeed, sleeping on the couch with a quilt draped over him. "Follow me and I'll show you your room." We walked quietly past the couch.  
  
"Okay. Thank you so much." I followed her past the living room and into a door on the end of the left wall. The brown wooden door swung open with a light push from Allura to reveal a spacious room with a bed, lamp, dresser and a closet. There also was a door open to what appeared to be a bathroom. It was surprising how much room I had.  
  
"This is the second master bedroom. Shiro and I's room is across the way if you need us. Food and cups and stuff in the kitchen, towels should be in the linen closet just in the living room. Oh, and I think there is already some soap in the bathroom." She explained, gesturing around her. The room was more than I'd ever had. It was more space I had in any room. Apartments in New York City were barely the size of this room. I was honestly expecting such a small room that I was just shocked by this. I had an actual room.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay here, Allura. It won't be for too long. Just until I can get an apartment." I was grateful, I really was. Especially since it was probably a hard decision to let your boyfriend's younger brother move into your house when you've never even met him before.  
  
"Of course, Keith. And stay as long as you need and want. Our home is always open to you." And with that, she left. I plugged my phone in and crashed on the bed. Without even pulling up the covers, I fell asleep. It was a much-needed sleep.

The sun was the main factor to me waking up. The window on one side of the room let in the sunshine, which shone right in my eyes. It wasn't a lovely way to wake up, in fact, it was really annoying, but I figured I should be getting up anyway. To eat, to get my stuff out of my car. I act like I have more than a single box to get out of my car. I didn't have that much stuff. The box had mostly my dance outfits and some winter jackets. Which I doubt I'll need in California. It was 7 am when I got up to shower. When I got out and got changed, it was 7:21. Still a decent time in the morning. 7 am on a Saturday morning might have seemed crazy to the average person, but I was used to waking up at 5 am to get to my old dance studio and it felt later in the morning to me because of timezones and stuff.  
  
I walked out of my room, fully dressed and ready to start the day and Shiro was awake, making breakfast.  
  
"Morning, Keith. How'd you sleep?" He asked, cooking what appeared to be some type of eggs. Omelet, Frittata, whatever it was, it smelt amazing. His kitchen was amazing too. It wasn't a humongous kitchen, but the way everything was laid out, it made it seem larger than life.  
  
"Amazing. Your beds are much better than any cheap motel's bed." I walked in the kitchen looking around for a second before deciding to see if I could make toast for breakfast. A toaster was already on the counter so I just had to find the bread. "Where do you keep your bread?"  
  
"Over there on the top shelf. Grape jam in the fridge in the door, butter is also somewhere in there or peanut butter in the cabinet where the bread was. What time did you get in?" I pulled the bread out as he told me where all the topping were. Jam sounded the best, so I opened up the stainless steel fridge and looked for the jar.  
  
"About 12:30. Not sure what exact time." I explained, scanning the door of the fridge. A number of vinaigrettes this boy had was ridiculous. Finally, I spot the purple jelly and pull it out. I place two slices of whole wheat bread into the toaster and wait.  
  
"Did Allura let you in?"  
  
"Yeah. Let me in and showed me to my room."  
  
"Sorry you couldn't talk more to her, she had to leave early this morning to get to the studio."  
  
"It's cool. She seems chill."  
  
"Hey, do you want to head down to the studio with me later today. Maybe after lunch? I have a ballroom lesson to teach at 3, but there is always an extra room for people looking to practice. I could reserve one of the rooms and it'd be a nice way for you just to get to know the place." Lion Dance Company. That's where Shiro dances and teaches. Not sure if he will return to dance competitively again this season, but if he doesn't, he'll probably still be teaching there. As far as I know, Allura's dad owns it. Or at least I think that's what I remember from what Shiro told me. He does Ballroom and Acro mainly. I do ballet, contemporary and we both do some break dancing.  
  
"That was a lot of information at once, but yeah? I have nothing to do today besides look for jobs, but I can do that on my laptop later tonight." I shrug, sitting down at the dining table that was right next to the kitchen. It was odd. I knew he lived in a house, not an apartment, and actually had a job doing what he loved, but it was weird actually having the option to see it.  
  
"Great. We can grab lunch later today at this really good place downtown. But before then, do you have any boxes to unpack?"


End file.
